


南极

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 补/给破洞牛仔裤女士的生贺
Relationships: 218宽, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 6





	南极

胜宽告诉我硕珉哥是记者，那是我第一次突然意识到他可能和我想象的并不一样。  
  
不重要的情报，虽然我和我们共同的上司胜澈哥都姓崔，并且在长相上也有些相似，很多人都说我们的眼神很像，但事实上胜宽才是胜澈哥的亲弟弟。  
  
胜宽来做刑事颇有些一脉相承的意思，他们一家人都从事相关的工作，所以他来这里有些自然而然。我之所以这么强调，是因为和他相处的过程中，我大多数时候或多或少地感受到他对这份工作的抗拒，又或者说，性格中所存在的不利于这份工作的弱点。  
  
我一直以为我们这份工作，尤其是像我们这样重案组的工作，多少会在工作中遇到并且默许一些生活或者社会中的灰色地带。  
  
至少胜澈哥和知勋哥，按照工作性质来说他们两个人算是我和胜宽的直系上属，胜宽和他哥对接，我和知勋哥对接。  
  
在我来警队之前知勋哥是队里负责行为分析的警员，后来被嫌疑人报复刺伤之后胜澈哥执意叫他退下了岗位，这时候我才来。  
  
我做的事情和知勋哥差不多，但在某些方面上又大相径庭，最大的不同就是胜宽并不需要胜澈哥那样需要心理咨询，胜澈哥需要心理咨询，需要很多的心理咨询。  
  
但是我们试过几次，他似乎并不需要我的治疗，胜澈哥在这方面很有戒备心，所以他主要还是在休息日去预约知勋哥的治疗。所以相比起来，我确确实实是在做更多我的本职工作，行为分析，这一切都出现在硕珉哥成为我们的朋友之前。  
  
这很怪，因为我并没有说硕珉哥是我们的同事，或者合作伙伴，但他一开始的确是因为工作才亲近我们的。  
  
胜宽和我一度在一件模仿犯案件上浪费了很多时间，为了激怒对方所以我们认识了硕珉哥，他是个小报记者，专门在网络上公开一些保密的案件细节，其中也有一些我们经手的案件，至于他怎么获得的那些资料，我不清楚。  
  
精神医生、警官和小报记者，我认为我们三个人几乎能够构成一片灰色地带所需要的所有构成要素，但事实证明并不像我想象的那样，在几次比较愉快的合作之后还是出现了叫我意想不到的事。  
  
我们在审讯一些特殊的犯人之前，偶尔会采取一些特殊的手段更快地达到目的，在我看来这很合理，我只是通过我的手段叫他们其中的一些人在面对问题的时候更加快开口，毕竟其中一些人（尤其是脆弱的那部分）打算承认的人很轻易地会放下坚持，而需要更多证据的嫌疑人，也不会在他身上使用如此的手段。  
  
这件事胜宽一直知道，也被其他人或多或少地默许，我甚至觉得这是不用明说的规则，但是我的做法也不算做是肆无忌惮，可是李硕珉的文章中却对我们的做法口诛笔伐。  
  
大众早就开始需要一个出口宣泄对我们工作的不满，李硕珉的报道写得很详细，稍微对上一些细节就会知道如何对应，那篇报道甚至叫几个非常大的新闻机构向他抛出了橄榄枝，那些以前对他的东西嗤之以鼻的人，此时都副谄媚的样子(这里引用硕珉哥的原话)，自然被他每个回绝了。  
  
这让我产生一种背叛感，并不是因为我想隐藏的事情被公开，原因是我认为硕珉哥用我达到了某种虚无的目的，让我觉得很无聊，也没有什么意义。  
  
作为事件的最中心人物，虽然没有公开，但我当然在内部受到了处罚，这让我很不开心，并且首先不理解的就是在某些意义上打开了这扇大门的胜宽，所以我找去了他的办公室。  
  
我确信自己来的不是时候，因为打开门的时候没看到胜宽的脸，反而是背对着办公室的门。  
  
他坐在一个男人的身上耸动着身体，虽然因为体位的缘故我看不到坐在他办公椅上男人的脸，但是我听见了熟悉的声音。  
  
“硕珉哥，”我把手里的一沓资料放在办公桌上，那是我为了交给胜宽叫他签字的资料和我的反省书，空气里的味道有点怪，走近我才发现他们没有在真的做爱，只是胜宽脱了裤子俯在硕珉哥身上，他们两个人的性器彼此紧贴着摩擦。  
  
这场景并没有让我觉得很惊讶，或者说是认为有什么需要避嫌的必要。我和硕珉哥对胜宽的追求都直白并且毫无掩饰，所以这件事情不需要回避，因为同样的事情也发生在我和胜宽之间。  
  
但是这样的场景后来越来越多次地被撞破，有我发现胜宽和硕珉哥在仓库里紧贴着拥抱，也有硕珉哥看见我和胜宽一边舌吻一边脱掉对方的上衣。  
  
即使有些利益冲突和矛盾，我们三个人还是很频繁见面，还是可以比较温馨地坐在一起吃饭。本质上我和硕珉哥更像，倒是我们两个都显得和胜宽截然不同，但可能是因为胜宽的适应力很强，所以氛围一直处于一种微妙的平衡。  
  
或许是我和硕珉哥都在等他的选择，目前还像摇摆不定的时钟，而水落石出的那一天，我们之间的平衡会彻底被打破。  
  
我说胜宽你疯了，是他拉着我进了李硕珉公寓门的那天。我以为他真的只是需要我给他送衣服，却没有想到他一推开门看见我就笑着抓着手腕叫我进去，还说什么：“就等你了。”  
  
他没穿裤子，我看见他衣服下面露出来那一截屁股和大腿之间的软肉，随着他走路抬腿的动作发颤。  
  
连底裤也没穿吗？我暗自琢磨，直到我们一起进了卧室，他一跃就趴到了床上硕珉哥旁边，我才看见那底下一片小小的布料，原来穿了啊。  
  
我不可抑制地觉得好可惜，随即就看到完全赤裸着身子的硕珉哥，看见我的样子有点无奈的，又叫人捉摸不清楚。我先试图追寻他脸上的表情，才继续观察他的身体，他胯下的东西半勃着，很快被躺在旁边的胜宽握到手里。  
  
我不知道胜宽的意思，于是这次干脆直截了当地问他，他就叫我上床去。  
  
“你疯了。”我自然知道要发生什么，可是他煽情地凑在我的脸颊旁边，用他的脸颊蹭着我的，他说：“不觉得很可惜吗？硕珉哥和韩率明明可以一起的……”  
  
我竟然真的像他说的那样觉得很可惜，所以在他的手刚刚抚上硕珉哥的分身的时候凑过去和他接吻。  
  
开始我的行为其实是有些叛逆的，我不得不承认我只是为了在他们两个人面前证明我没有惊慌失措，但是后来的确感受到快乐。  
  
这不是我第一次和胜宽接吻，按照道理说感受并不陌生，但是我的大腿贴着硕珉哥的身体，热腾腾的贴过来。  
  
我不受控制地在胜宽的带领下摸上硕珉哥的东西，已经完全勃起，这是我第一次摸别的男性的东西，我昏昏沉沉地想，哪怕是和胜宽之间的暧昧，我们也只是紧贴着身体。  
  
硕珉哥的情况并没有好到哪里去，因为我觉得我们同时都因为胜宽的行为感到迷茫况且他的身体还被我和胜宽握在手里。  
  
我听见安静的房间里喘出他的闷哼，和那天我闯进胜宽办公室的很像，虽然不知道他的敏感带但好歹都是男人所以都知道怎么样做会更舒服。我用平时自慰的方法施加在他身上，好像比胜宽的抚弄要有效一些。  
  
硕珉哥自己在家的时候会自慰吗？也是躺在这个床上么？那会不会发出同样的声音？  
  
我不知不觉竟然有些入迷了，居然没有意识到胜宽已经离开我趴到床上的另一边去，他在自己扩张，弓着背努力了一阵子就嫌弃累似的，可能是因为腰酸，五官皱缩起来，想往常一样似的抱怨累，然后让硕珉哥伸手帮他。  
  
所以我也伸手帮硕珉哥（不得不说一开始的确有些奇怪），他也没有想到我会主动的样子，但是接受得很快，可能是因为他的注意力没有办法同时倾注于我和胜宽两个人身上所以迷茫着。  
  
我抬起头看夫胜宽，他的脸上不知道是兴奋还是疼痛所以涂满了眼泪，不知道我和硕珉哥谁先起的头，两个人交替着柔声安慰他。我承认在这一方面上硕珉哥做得比我好多了，他哄人很有一套：“胜宽，忍一忍好不好，等一下，再等一下就好了。”  
  
却没有想到胜宽胡乱伸手打开我前后抚摸硕珉哥的手，抓着高昂的性器季泊地浮在上面想要直接坐下去，可惜做了足够的润滑也只能一点点地往身体里塞，“硕珉哥，快点……现在就想要了。”  
  
我本来没有期待什么，一抬头却对上他湿漉漉的眼睛，我的手本来在硕珉哥身体里进出得已经比较顺畅，可是在胜宽凑过来再次吻我的时候我感觉他的身体猛然地收紧了。  
  
人与人之间真的会有这样的共感吗？硕珉哥完全插进胜宽身体里的时候我才扶着他的臀部往里操弄，我想他一定很不舒服，前面被胜宽包裹得很紧，后面又适应着我的东西。  
  
我同样不舒服，作用是相互的，我觉得自己快要被硕珉哥夹断了，因为真的很不舒服所以我学着去安抚李硕珉，他的脖子后面都是豆大的汗珠，我拭干之后抚上去吻他。  
  
胜宽在前面不满足地呻吟着，我看着他，他咬着嘴巴不说话，粉红色的下嘴唇被咬成深红色。  
  
“我好像没有办法控制，要不你们先……”我觉得自己的做法让他们不舒服了，想要退出去的时候却被硕珉哥摁住了大腿根。  
  
“动吧，”他咬着牙说话声音断断续续的，说完就开始缓缓地挺弄腰部，往胜宽的身体里面操，同时随着动作幅度变大吃下更多我的阴茎，“放松点。”  
  
我不知道他是在说大力握住他肩膀的我还是在安慰自己，总之一开始动作胜宽就欲泣地叫出来：“唔……哥，啊……韩率也，不行了……受不了，我不要了，我后悔了，别……”  
  
他的语速很快，叫人怀疑其中的真实性。现在他是出汗最多的那个人了，我腾出一只手撸动他一直缺乏抚慰但是高涨的阴茎。  
  
胜宽真的很敏感，好像无论怎么动作，手以怎么样的方式进行抚摸都让他很兴奋，都能够直接或者间接地刺激到他的敏感区域。我最后只是用手掌轻轻摩挲着他的后腰，也让他失控地小声尖叫。  
  
很明显我和硕珉哥都没有要听他话语的意味，就算过程中胜宽的呻吟很快开始夹杂着抱怨，但我们的情绪都因为这件有些违背常理的事情而感到兴奋。  
  
我伸手分别刺激着他们两个人的身体，我没有想到我第一次和别人做爱就是三个人一起，而且最忙的居然不是我的鸡巴而是我的双手和脑子。  
  
我们的身体好像被汗水黏住似的，我觉得我们快要融化在一起，胜宽是最先高潮的，他抓着我的大腿射出来——那里几乎没有经受什么抚慰就颤抖着射精。高潮之后他无力地趴着，而我和硕珉哥还在动作，于是从高潮中回过神来的胜宽就凑过来亲吻硕珉哥的嘴唇和脖子，舌尖模仿着性交的动作在硕珉哥嘴巴里进出。  
  
可能是因为场景冲击太强烈，有可能是我太想要结束这场性爱然后和胜宽接吻，也有可能我纯粹是被弱势情况下硕珉哥的反应刺激，总之我们两个人都射得很快。因为处理是一件麻烦事所以我们都抽出来射在彼此的腹部。  
  
很长一段时间里没有人说话，倒不如说一开始除了胜宽我和硕珉哥就没怎么讲话，这很反常，因为虽然我不常讲话，但是硕珉哥其实平时很健谈。  
  
胜宽躺在我和硕珉哥中间，我们三个人或多或少地互相挨着一些。  
  
我突然有些醒悟似的，从一开始就是这个目的，胜宽并不是想要有一个报导人协助他，或者是惩罚我。  
  
他一开始只是为了获得现在，我是指当下的一切。  
  
像俯在植物上的兰花螳螂，我和硕珉哥都是他的猎物。  
  
这么一来硕珉哥沉默的原因也有了解释。  
  
“你真的是疯了。”我又这么对着他说了一句，和刚才没有回应的表现不一样，胜宽转过头朝我笑了笑。  
  
他说我爱你，说了两遍。  
  
“我要去洗，”良久后胜宽用食指和中指抚着肚子上干掉的体液痕迹，精液混着其他的东西，已经拿纸巾擦过，干透了之后在他的小腹肚皮上留下一圈不轻不重的痕迹，“你陪我去。”他没有理会趴在旁边半眯着眼睛还在深呼吸的李硕珉，他似乎比起我们两个更加难以消化现在的状况。  
  
于是到现在，我对胜宽的误区终于只剩下最后一个。  
  
我们一同从卧室里出来，胜宽抓着我的手腕往浴室去，不知道为什么我盯着他没有穿拖鞋光着的脚，因为踩在地板上所以有一圈浅浅的红色。  
  
“啧，应该早点来洗的，干了之后再冲开，有点脏。”他扭开花洒的龙头，一边冲洗胸部以下的身体一边说。  
  
我在旁边静静地看他把身体冲干净然后拿干燥的浴巾擦干，小腹上结成的水珠被一点点抹干净，重新变成一片光滑的皮肤，然后说：“胜宽，我想问你一个问题。”  
  
胜宽靠在卫生间的盥洗台上点烟，我认得他手里的烟盒是李硕珉公文包里的万宝路。  
  
“什么。”  
  
胜宽的眼神垂在地板上，他的睫毛上仿佛沾了很多潮湿的空气，所以显得很沉重。  
  
我以前从来没有这种感觉，而今天我却无比清晰地感受到，我，胜宽还有硕珉哥，我们的命运都紧紧缠在一起，这不是适不适合的问题，这是我们之间交织的命运。  
  
“你爱的是我，还是爱着硕珉哥的我？”  
  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> 补/给破洞牛仔裤女士的生贺


End file.
